The Real Pharaoh and The Pauper
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt A young poor boy and a young prince, maybe time in each other's shoes would do them both a lot of good. Inspired by the Princess and the Pauper. A little YamiYugi lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Story inspired by the Princess and the Pauper

**The Pharaoh and the Pauper**

**-I-**

The sun rose over Egypt as it had many, many times before. It peeked over a window cut out of a sandstone hut its golden gloss slowly drizzled over the Yugi's face like molasses. Normally he was up before the sun could peek its golden crown over the horizon.

He worked all day in the market selling dates to make money to care for his grandfather. He also worked odd jobs, anything that would fetch a penny. Today, however he failed to wake due to the hard work he had done the day before. Yugi would be man if he found out that his grandfather had failed to wake him. His grandfather decided to take pity on the boy and let him sleep for once.

"Oh, my boy, you try so hard to keep us alive. Your mother and father would have been proud." He smiled and stoked the boy's cheek. Yugi's parents had both suffered horrible deaths when he was just a child of three. His father had gone missing in the desert and his mother slipped on the bank of the Nile collecting silt and was crushed by a hippo. Since then, Yugi, worked.

"Grandfather?" the small voice came from the lips of the half asleep boy

"Hush, my boy, rest. You deserve it" he whispered and walked out of the room and out to the street. How had the kingdom gone so wrong, he remembered the days when everyone worked together and no one was rich but they weren't poor either. Ever since Pharaoh Aknamkanon had fallen ill his second in command had taken over. He looked out at the people on his street as they scrounged for food and water.

"Oh, Pharaoh, I hope you get better, and then you can save us all from darkness." Grandfather mumbled to himself and jumped when he felt something hit him in the back of the head, he turned and looked down at a date then looked up. "Yugi."

"Why didn't you wake me?" his face scrunched awkwardly in anger for he hadn't an angry bone in his body. "You know I don't have time to sleep, not if we want to eat tonight. Now Jou and Honda have found the perfect place to set up our stands and I am going to be late getting there." He grabbed up his parcel of Dates and hurried out the door and up the street.

"Oh, my boy, you deserve so much more." He sighed and walked back into the hut.

**-II-**

Jou and Honda were busy trying to sell what they could to the people in the market, it seemed that no one had money, no one that is, but the guards.

"You call this water?!" a stout guard sipped at a glass of Jou's fresh water, "it is nothing, not even the rats should have the privilege of drinking this filth! I won't pay!" He said and gulped down the rest with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone! He has gone far to get that, you wont find water any better in all of Egypt except at the palace!" Yugi yelled at the guard. "You have to pay him for drinking it, you have to!"

"Ha, look at that, a runt. What are you going to do if I don't hmm?" he laughed and kicked at the parcel in Yugi's hand sending dates everywhere. As Yugi bent to pick them up the guard hooked his foot under Yugi's chin and made him look into his cold eyes. "Pathetic. I don't know why our master doesn't order us to kill all of you worthless urchins." With a powerful push Yugi was kicked back and landed hard on his backside. "You will do well to learn your place!" He laughed boomingly as he walked off.

"Yugi!" Jou ran to his side and helped him up, "are you okay? You know better than to yell at the guards."

"What were you thinking" Honda added.

"I am just tired of them picking on us. We do all the work and all they care about is themselves." Yugi sided and rubbed his butt. "Forget it." He said and began picking up his dates. "How is today looking guys?" Yugi asked as he picked up the last date and placed it in a basket next to Jou's water and Honda's sun hats.

"Eh, not too good, the guards keep adding taxes to their food and then they go around trying the food and saying it's not good. I think we would all be better off if the guards were all-"

"Finish that sentence," Ordered another guard of dark tan skin and a big muscular chest, "Go on!"

Jou gulped, "if they all had one big party to celebrate how cool they are." Yugi and Honda averted their eyes waiting for the blow to come but it never did, instead a loud laugh filled the air.

"That is a good idea! And I shall let the whole city know it was your idea. We will all have a feast, and all the people will donate something to our cause. Brilliant!" He walked off to tell the others.

"Damn!" Jou cursed, "Everyone just forgot my last stunt. Now everyone will hate me again. They will stone me for sure this time."

"Don't worry about it Jou, it's no different from what the Guards have already been doing." Honda said sadly. "But it looks like we won't be eating for a few weeks."

"Yeah, well where is the Pharaoh when we need him! I don't think he really cares about us." Jou said and Yugi covered his mouth.

"Don't say that. The Pharaoh does care about us, he is sick remember?" Yugi asked rhetorically. "It's not his fault all this is happening."

"Yeah well he sure aint helping us either."

"I don't think he knows how back this guy is. I know Pharaoh loves us. We just have to have faith in him and hope that he gets better soon." Yugi added.

**-III-**

"I just want to go outside and see. I never get to go out there." The young prince pouted.

"It is a dangerous place, you should know that." The captain of the guards said

"Well aren't you and your men supposed to make sure it's safe?" he remarked his face alit with a smirk.

"Yes, But some people are still very dangerous and my men need to keep the order they cannot be bothered by watching over you."

"When my father gets better then you will see. Everything will be better and I will fire you." He said smugly.

"On what grounds? You'll fire me for keeping you safe? Honestly, if you are to be Pharaoh some day you really must grow up." He patted the young Prince on the head and stalked off into the shadows. 'Foolish boy, your father is not sick; he is dying, slowly and agonizingly. And once he is gone, I shall rule through you.' He thought darkly.

"Prince!" a voice of jubilee rang out

"Mana?" the prince turned and smiled at her, "how can you be so happy?"

"I should be morning huh, sorry Prince, it's just that I know Pharaoh's gonna be okay. I can't be sad when I know this is true. Oh, but why are you so sad?"

"Other than the fact that my father is really sick and I can't see him? Well I really want the chance to see the outside world before I am king. I can here the children on the other side and they have so much fun. I wish to have fun as well."

"Oh." Mana looked down at her hands and sat next to the prince in ponderment.


	2. Chapter 2

**-IV-**

"Prince, this isn't a good idea." Mana begged as she looked at him from the bottom of a looming wall her hands clenched together at her chest in worry.

"Don't worry about me, Mana, I'll be fine." He winked and hopped from the top of the wall landing safely on the ground. "That was easy." He smiled and looked around.

"You better run kid!" a man yelled, his voice getting nearer and nearer to the Prince as he chased a boy through the streets. "It's your fault the guards are acting this way!"

The Prince watched silently in the direction of the yelling and suddenly Jou burst through a crowd of people and bumped into the young prince rather hard. "Sorry guy." He helped the prince up and blinked, "You're no guy, you're Yugi."

"Yugi? Who is Yugi?" the prince dusted himself off

"You are. I didn't hit you that hard did I? Sorry. I have to go now, See you tomorrow!" He picked up running again.

Shortly after that a familiar voice called from the top of the, "Prince? What are you doing out there?" It was Mahado, Mana's mentor and the pharaoh's closet adviser, a friend to both, "you know it isn't safe to be out there. Come back inside."

"Mahado, Keep it down, someone will hear you." The prince shouted whisperedly

"Too late for that." A cold voice came from behind him, "Atemu, you know better than to come out here, lets go back."

"Make me, Set." Atemu growled and stepped away from him.

"Don't be stupid." Set grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the place grounds. "Do you want your father to worry about you? He is sick enough."

"You're right." Atemu looked down, "I just want a have a little fun before I become Pharaoh. Why is that so wrong?"

"You cannot afford to have fun; you have to make sure that Egypt survives. You are lucky to have been born king, you don't have to work out in the sun or scrounge for food. Be happy with your station. The time for play is in the afterlife."

"I cannot wait that long, you'll see Set; I'll have fun even when I am Pharaoh."

"You are still such a child." Set snorted and stalked off.

"Oh, and what are you!? We are the same age Set! Stop growing so fast!" he shouted.

"You had fun with us, didn't you?" Mana whispered

"Of course, what I meant was… I wish to be free. I want to see the world, I know there is so much more. Father has told me so many stories of the places he has been."

"You will see them too." Mahado said, "The three of us will. There is plenty of time."

"Yeah, we'll have fun all around the world." Mana beamed. "you will see"

**-V-**

Yugi stumbled back home and fell onto his bed. "Ugh, I am so tired," he whispered.

"I take it the day didn't go so well?" grandfather asked softly, "things will get better one day."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. You know sometimes I wish we didn't have to worry about whether or not we will eat. I wish for hot meals, warm bathes, nice soft sheets and blankets. If we lived in the palace then we wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. And we could also help the people in this city."

"You have a big wish, Yugi. It is nice but I would wish a little smaller." His grandfather admitted. "Besides it might not be the way you hope it to be."

"Yeah, well it's still better than this. Now, Grandfather I think you should go rest, tomorrow we have a big day."

"I heard what Jou did. I hope he doesn't worry too much about it, the guards would have wanted a feast eventually." He patted Yugi's head and walked into his room. "Night, my boy"

"Night."

**-VI-**

The next morning came quickly and as they had promised, the guards were going door to door in the little city looking for "donations" to their feast. Jou had managed to stay hidden through the whole ordeal but he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would ever forgive him for that.

Yugi sighed as his last stash of dates were taken, no more could be harvested, not until the next rise of the Nile. They would have to find some other type of nourishment…Somehow.

Yugi stood up slowly at the sound of a crowd running past his window and looked out, they were heading for Jou's house. Yugi gulped and ran out the door and through a disserted street, a short cut, toward Jou's house. He saw Honda and Jou in the corner.

"You said no one would come after me." Jou whimpered.

"There he is!" called one person from the crowd.

"Let's get him! Our families won't eat because of him!" called another.

"Stop it!" Yugi ran between Jou and the mob of people. "Don't hurt him! It's not his fault, the guards don't care about us, and they would have done it anyway. Please don't hurt one of my friends." Yugi looked on at the crowd and by the look on their faces he knew they wouldn't listen to reason.

"Move it Kid or you will be joining him in death." Came the voice of the first person.

Suddenly the crowd parted revealing the stout guard and a few of his men, "What is going on here?" He glared at Yugi, "I remember you. Well, well, well, causing trouble again, I see. I let you go last time but now you try my patients." He smirked and grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Don't hurt him! This isn't about him." Jou jumped up

The guard looked around and growled, "Get back to your homes, Now!" he ordered and the crowd of people behind him ran in fear. The street was soon empty, save for the three friends and the guards. "You would do well to listen to me, Go inside!"

"We won't let you hurt Yugi." Honda added, his fists clenched at his sides, his face red with anger. "He is guilty of no crime."

"Oh yes, and a very fatal one, pissing me off." The guard smirked wildly as he picked Yugi up by the scruff of the neck. "if you two don't go in now, you are in for his fate."

Yugi winced and looked at his friends sadly, "No Jou, Honda, go inside, please. I'll be okay, Pharaoh will know what to do, and he is very understanding."

"Right." Jou said and pulled Honda into the hut and watched as they carried Yugi off. "I hope he'll be okay."

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**-VII-**

"Hey, Prince! Did you hear about the new boy?" Mana jumped happily over to Atemu and Mahado as they played a mock game of tablet monsters in the sand.

"What new boy? I didn't know we locked children up in the dungeon now." Atemu blinked several times.

"Me too, you wanna go see him? I heard he's dangerous, that he killed ten people just by looking at them."

"He must be bad if he is locked up and only a child." Mahado mused. "It's not safe. I wouldn't advise you to go."

"I must see this boy. Besides I think it's kinda cool." Atemu smirked. "Who's with me?"

"I am! Oh I am!" Mana jumped up, her hand high in the sky.

"And you Mahado?"

"I guess I have to, seeing as how I am supposed to protect you. Unless there is a way to talk you out of this."

"Nope." Atemu smiled cheesely.

"I thought not." Mahado let out a long sigh and gave in. "lets go." He said and the three walked toward the dungeon.

"What else have you heard about this kid?" Atem inquired.

"Well, I heard he is very cute." She blushed and the boys groaned and rolled their eyes, "Oh, they say that the God Seth had come back through his body. He wants revenge." He voice suddenly becoming dark and cracked. "And he doesn't care who he kills, then after he kills them… He sliced up their bodies so that they can never enter the afterlife."

"I don't think we should go see him." Mahado said. "He sounds even scarier than Bakura."

"Oh Yeah, They also said that the boy scares Bakura." Mana smiled. "He sounds fun. Maybe having him here will keep Bakura away."

"Maybe." Atemu Said. "We'll just make friends with him." Atem stopped before the double doors of the dungeon, "Shh." He looked around and opened the door carefully. "Which one, Mana?"

"The Room at the far end." She whispered and pointed to the door at the end of a long dank hallway. "It's so scary in here."

"Well it's not supposed to be nice, these people are Evil." Mahado growled. "Prince, I don't think this is a good place to be. We should go back and finish our game. Okay?" He blinked and noticed that neither Mana nor Atemu were next to him. "Huh?" He gasped seeing them at the end door peering in through the bars. "Guys!" He ran down to them.

**-VIII-**

Yugi looked up from the corner of his cell and closed his eyes tight at seeing two pairs of eyes looking at him. In the vague candlelight, they eyes looked red and demonous. What did they want from him? He should know to hold his tongue. What could he possibly hope to change?

"Psst." Came a sound causing Yugi to snap is gaze up at the eyes again, this time there was another pair staring at him. "Hey, kid."

"M-Me?" he whispered.

"Yeah, You. What are you in here for?"

"I don't know really." He sighed.

"Aw he sounds sad," came a feminine voice. "Can we let him out?"

"No we can't let him OUT!" a third voice chimed in. "he's a killer."

"No, I'm not" Said Yugi. "I didn't do anything wrong." He sighed.

"Come in to the light, so we can see you." The first voice called. "If you didn't kill anyone then look me in the eyes and tell me sol."

"Okay." Yugi whispered shyly and walked over to them and as he did, the light from the torches showed the face of the boy clearly. "You look just like me." Yugi whispered.

"No, you look like me." Atemu corrected, "What is your name?"

"Yugi." He said and the four were startled to hear the door open behind them.

"Hey you kids! Get out of here; it is no place for you." The sound of an elderly man called from the entrance. The three kids ran out the door and Yugi slumped back down in his corner.

**-IX-**

Later that night yogi shivered as the cold desert air brushed over his as it drifted through tiny, unseen holes in the stone walls. The air wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't feel so alone at the moment.

His grandfather must be worried sick about him; worried and hungry. Yugi let out a long sigh. At least Jou and Honda were okay.

"Psst!" Yugi jumped and smiled just a little. "Yugi, it's me." Yugi got up and walked to the door quickly, "Not as shy as before? That's good." He smiled "I have a proposition for you."

"A what?" Yugi wondered

"A proposition, a plan." He smiled.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Well I heard they are going to let you go tomorrow."

"Really? Wow! Why?" Yugi asked cautiously

"Well the prince spoke to them and he asked them to let you go." The prince smiled.

"The prince? Why would he care about me?"

"Well maybe he thinks you are the key to his salvation."

"That's weird; I can't do anything to help anyone. I am just a date seller at the market. No one even likes to buy from me. I have nothing to give."

"Of course you do." Atemu smiled and unlocked the door stepping into the shadow of the room.

Yugi got one look at the boy; he was dressed in the finest clothes and covered in gold from head to toe. "Prince" Yugi fell to his knees and looked down at the ground. "Forgive me for talking to you like I have been."

"Get on your feet Yugi. You never have to bow down to me, nor do you have to worry about what you say. I want you to be yourself around me and my Name is Atemu, Please use it. Now," Atemu continued as soon as Yugi got to his feet, "back to the plan. I would like to switch places with you."

"What do you mean?" Yugi wondered

"I mean I want to sell dates in the market and I want you to be prince."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" Atemu raised his voice a bit

"I don't know the first thing about being a prince."

"It's easy, all you have to do is say "Guards after him" and "Draw my Royal bath" You'll figure it out."

"Why would you want to be a date seller, No good comes of it. Why are you asking me to do this?"

"We look so mush alike the priests won't know the difference and I want a chance at freedom. Will you give me that chance, Yugi?"

Yugi's soft heart beat faster and he sighed in defeat, how could he deny Atemu anything, who was he to do so. "If that is what you want then, why not?" Yugi smiled.

"Great. Now let's switch clothes and start this game." Atemu smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**-X-**

The Sun rose once more and glittered over Yugi's face. He was deep in sleep as he lay in a big fluffy bed. Red and Purple sheets made of the softest fabrics, he was in heaven. Being prince would be so fun.

"Prince!" Mana Yelled and leaped through the air landing on him full force but she knew he could handle it. "It's time to wake up!" she smiled happily.

Yugi was up in an instant and blushes as he looked up to see Mana straddling his lap. "Mana, Get off of him. How many times have a told you?" Mahado asked rhetorically as he walking in behind her.

"Oh Mahado, don't such a spoil sport." Mana pouted as she slid off of Yugi. "Come on Prince, what fun things are we going to do today?"

"There will be no fun today. Mana, you have a lesson." Mahado urged her off the bed and pushes her lightly toward the door. "Forgive the intrusion, once again, my Prince."

"That's okay." Yugi beamed

"We will take our leave of you now. But might I suggest that you get ready for the day? Seth will not be please that you have slept in so late." Mahado walked out and yelled for Mana to stop fooling around.

Yugi sat back in wonder, Atemu had really great friends and a great life, why would he want to trade? Yugi shrugged and hopped out of the bed and started to make it.

"Oh Heavens! Young prince, please do not worry about trivial things such as fixing the bed." Exclaimed a chambermaid. "Allow me. Now you must head to the baths." She smiled and shooed him out nicely.

'I guess I should remember that I don't have to fix my own bed.' Yugi smiled then it soon faded, "A nice bath sounds very nice." He smiled and headed off in some direction not knowing which way to go, luckily he choose the correct way. Five women beckoned him to the bath and stripped him of his clothing. Yugi Blushed madly as they began to wash him.

**-XI-**

Atem was released around midday, he was a bit upset that it had taken so long but once he stepped outside the walls he began to feel free. 'I might never come back; they would never know the difference.' He smirked to himself and headed out toward freedom.

"Yugi!" Jou Exclaimed as he rushed full force toward Atemu. "Did those Jerks hurt you?" Jou scooped up his friend and hugged him tightly. "wow, you got taller in there didn't you?" Jou smiled and let him go.

"Dude! It is him." Honda smiled "And don't worry, Yugi we took care of your grandfather while you were gone." Honda smiled.

Atemu blinked and slowly smiled, "Thanks?" he gave them very strange looks.

"Aw don't tell me you forgot about us in just one day." Jou pouted.

"Oh!" Atemu gasped inwardly, "No o-of course I have not forgotten you."

"I knew you didn't." Jou beamed. "So are you ready to go to market?"

"Yes! Let us do that." Atemu smiled and followed them toward the market place. All the while Atemu took in the sights and sounds, just about everything he could. His eyes drifted from booth to booth and his eyes dilated with eat new discover, with each new sight he felt freer.

"Yug…" Jou was on his last breath as he called Yugi's name for the past ten minutes with no response. "YUGI!"

Atem blinked and looked at him startled, "Yes?"

"It's time to pack up so will you help me?" Jou started putting jugs of water onto his cart and Atemu nodded before picking up a heavy crate and storing it in the cart. As Jou watched him his eyes widened, "that jail has mad you stronger, and it used to take both of us to put that on the cart."

"Oh, well I-"

"Aww," Honda draped his arm over Atemu's shoulder, "it was only a matter of time before our Yugi, here became stronger. Maybe it's time we found you a girl to make you a man."

Jou and Atemu both coughed as if they were choking on air and gave him a look. "eheh, I think I will just hold off on that." Atemu said.

"Hey, we aren't getting any younger. I tell you I will marry Serenity and we will have three boys." Honda admitted.

"Over my dead body, that is my Sister you are talking about." Jou protested.

"Hey, if she says yes then I will marry her." Honda argued and Atemu slipped away felling as though this fight would go on for hours.

"I won't go back to the palace, I want this life and I will have it." Atemu thought aloud.

**-XII-  
**

"And because you will one day control the river Nile you must do everything to appease the gods. If they are not happy then we shall not receive their generous flood of life." Isis said "do you understand?"

Yugi nodded and gulped hard, "isn't it a huge responsibility? What if I can't do it?" his little face dropped. "I am not that strong, I am not all that smart, and what if I fail?"

"There will be no talk like that…" she paused, "and since when do you question your abilities. You must be sick. I think that is enough for today. I think you should rest."

"But I am not tired." Yugi tried to protest.

"Now, young prince, I worry about you and you are acting so strange today, I want you to lay down, get some rest and feel better for tomorrow's training with Seth." Isis shooed him off and sat back in wonder, 'young prince, wherever you are, hurry back. I understand your need to know the outside but this boy is far too innocent to take on your tasks.' She thought and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**-XIII-**

Yugi sat up slowly the next morning and smiled, it had been a week since he had switched lives with the Prince and although his training and lessons were hard they were nothing compared to the life on the outside. He stretched and walks out onto a huge balcony protruding from his room. He let the golden beams of the sun bathe him in warmth and he began to wonder how the prince was fairing in his world.

"Prince." Mana spoke from the doorway. "Let's play a game." She smiled and strode over to him and paused to take in the sight of the innocence in his eyes when he smiled at her.

"Mana, Sure what should we play today?" Yugi walked over to her, "will Mahado be joining us?"

"I am sure if we asked him to he would." She smiled and took his hand and dragged him out of the room, down the hall and toward Mahado's room. "Master, the prince wants to play, come out and play with us." She begged.

"Mana," he pulled the door open and looks down on her "there is no time to play. You have a lesson to make up." He then looked at Yugi and smiled, "sorry prince we will play after the lesson."

Yugi nodded, "okay then, see you after." He smiled and walked down the hall languidly and paused looking at Seth's room and smiled then knocked softly. "Seth."

"What?" Yugi heard a faint voice through the door,

"Well aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why should I?"

"I want to play with you. Come outside." Yugi smiled but not replay came, instead came the sound of sandals shuffling against the sandy floor. The door opened slowly and Seth peered out at him.

"You really want me to play with you?"

"Sure." Yugi smiled brightly "Why wouldn't I? I think that we could become best friends."

Seth didn't know what to day to that so he merely shrugged and took the first step out of his room and shut his door quickly. "What game did you have in mind?"

"Well I made one up if you want to try your hand at it." Yugi winked.

"Inventing games? Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Seth arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, if you don't think you can then I'll just find someone else to play with."

"No, I want to play." Seth said a little too desperately but shook it off. "So what is this new game called?"

"It's called, Obelisk" Yugi smiled and beckoned Seth to follow him. He went to his room and pulled out a small box and smiled at Seth and then led him to a table and sat him down. He opened the box to reveal twenty small, almost perfectly rectangular, blocks and split them between him and Seth. "Okay we each get ten and we take turns stacking them up, you can also stack them so that they are unstable. See the object is to get the other player to knock the tower over."

"Sounds simple enough." Seth sat back. "Ready to lose?"

"We'll see who loses." He smiled, "care to go first?"

"Of course." he smiled and placed one of the stones in the center of the table. "Go." He sat back.

**-XIV-**

Atemu smiled and headed out the door and toward the market with Jou and Honda as usual. "I have a good feeling about today."

"Why's that?" Jou asked as he struggled with a jug of water. Atemu helped him hold it up and smiled, "well today is the festival of the crops."

"Yeah, today is the busiest day." Jou smiled. "Everyone comes out, even the Pharaoh's friends and family."

"Yeah, it was my favorite day." Atemu's eyes glazed over with memories of his trips to the outside and marketplace. He sighed, how could he have forgotten about his yearly trip to the market? Though he had to stay in a covered up carriage, he still loved to look out at all of his people.

"Was?" Honda paused.

"I-I mean it IS my favorite day. So let's hurry." Atemu smiled and sprinted off with Jou's jug of water.

"He's really changed, hasn't he?" Honda said

"Yeah, but it's weird. I mean he has never been this confident or happy before." Jou pointed out, "We'll talk to him about it later right now we have to get to the market and set up."

As the day dragged on slowly the three boys smiled and waved at each customer, today was the busiest day to shop but for some reason everyone seemed to be passing them by without a single glance.

"Something's up." Jou muttered toward Honda

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is the busiest day and I always- We always sell the most on this day, but no one has come to us. The day is almost over." Jou said, "I bet it was those no good guards."

Atemu perked up and listened in as they spoke. "That's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. The Guards have better things to do than go around telling people not to but things from us." He objected.

"Why is it so ridiculous? I mean it wouldn't be the first time they did something like this." Jou said, "They don't care about us, they don't care about anyone. So long as they are around, the people of Egypt will suffer. If the Pharaoh wasn't so stupid he would know about this, he would do something about it" Jou growled and Honda covered his mouth.

"Don't you say that!" Honda warned

"No, Honda let him talk." Atemu's tone was dangerously low. "Say what you are going to say about the Pharaoh." He edged on.

"Okay, well he is our king and it is his job to keep us well and safe. That's not happening here. The Pharaoh has let us all down." Jou said.

Atemu almost burst into a fit of anger but held it back. "Look, it's getting late and no one is buying anything. I'm going to pack up and head home." He stated and walked back to his side.

"Hey, Yugi, You should be upset too, it's because of him that your grandfather was kicked out of the guards. He is the reason we are all suffering."

"What? Look, Jou I am not going to let you talk about the Pharaoh that way anymore. So just stop." Atemu growled. "The Pharaoh is a great man, he is the kindest and strongest Pharaoh of all time, and he isn't any of the things you think he is."

"Alright, geese Yug' it's alright, I won't talk about the Pharaoh like that. But you can't tell me that everything that is happening around here isn't happening."

"I don't see anything wrong with the world. Everything is peaceful, you should be happy." Atemu barked and went back to work "You'll see, I'll sell some date today."

"What happened to going home?" Jou asked

"I won't be going until I sell them all."

"All?!" Jou and Honda exclaimed in unison.

"You can't sell them all." Honda said

"Watch me." Atemu vowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**-XV-**

Yugi sat back and smiles at his victory. "Well it seems I have won." He beamed over at Seth just basking in his own glowing pride. Seth merely shook it off.

"I will beat you one of these days." He vowed.

"Okay." Yugi smiled. "Hey, do you maybe want to head to the market with me? Mahado told me today that I have to go… some sort of tradition."

"Alright, who are you?" Seth jumped up sending his chair toppling over.

"W-what do you mean?" Yugi's voice trembled with fear and his eyes darted here and there before landing on Seth's "I am the Prince of Egypt."

"That cannot be. You might have Mahado and Mana fooled but I know you are not who you claim to be, and once I get proof you will be executed." He snarled and walked out. "And the real prince had better not be hurt." He muttered through the hall.

Yugi sank back down in his chair and sighed, "I have to do something to make him think I am the Prince." Yugi picked up the blocks and placed them back in their box nicely and sighed again. His thoughts swirled around him. He jumped slightly when I knock came at the door. "Um… Come in."

The door slowly opened and Isis poured in as if she were and waterfall in an oasis. A sight for anyone to behold. Yugi's eyes lit up as she walked up to him. "Hi, Isis"

"Hello, Young prince. Tell me, how are things going?" she smiled softly at him.

"Things are okay." He lied but smiled softly anyway. "How are things with you?"

"Just fine." She nodded and her expression became more serious. "I suggest you undo what you have done at the market today; there is where your opportunity will be, take it." She ruffled his hair and exited, leaving him confused.

"What does that mean" he mulled it over a bit and decided to get dressed and head out to the market, brining a plan with him.

**-XVI-**

Atemu smiled as he leaned superiorly against on of the support polls of his tent. Jou and Honda just stood there in disbelief as people rush from all over to buy his dates. Somehow he had managed to get a line, the likes of which neither Jou nor Honda had ever seen.

"I told you I would." Atemu smirked as he boasted his victory.

"I don't understand how that could have worked. I mean, giving people samples, wouldn't you lose money that way?" Jou asked.

"Well if your product is good then people will want to buy it, so it's worth a little loss in the long run. Then word will spread and there you have it, I booming business." Atemu smiled."

"How do you know all of this? I mean why haven't you tried it before?" Honda asked quickly.

"Um… oh… Well." Atemu stuttered for he had forgotten that he had switched places. "I heard the people at the palace talking about it. I decided to try it." he sighed when the boys nodded.

The moment the last date left the basket Atemu packed up and smiled at them. "Try it." he said and slowly made his way down the street "I'll be back with more dates." he said and vanished down the street.

**-XVII-**

Yugi peered out the window and blinked, things in the market sure looked different from this point view. He looked over his shoulder out the other window and gasped when he saw two long lines leading toward Honda and Jou. "How can that be!? And where is my date booth!?" Yugi blurted out.

"I see your love of dates hasn't changed," Mana smiled. "I don't see how you can eat those."

"What? They are so good, how can you not like them?" Yugi jumped and glanced over at Seth who was giving him a death glare. "Anyway, can we get some?"

"Of course." Isis smiled and told the men carrying them to head toward the booth. Yugi's eyes widened when he caught sight of the prince and his strange way of drawing in a crowd.

"Alright, I think we are close enough." Isis Smiled, "don't take too long." she winked at him and gently helped him out the door.

"Are you sure he should go alone?" Mahado asked, "He is the only heir to the throne."

"He will be fine; I would have had a vision if something bad were to happen." Isis smiled and sat back hoping that the real prince would return.

Yugi quickly made his way through the crowd of people and up to the booth. "Prince?" he whispered "Oh Prince, thank goodness you are alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said giving him a big smile. "I gotta tell you, Yugi, that your life is quite interesting, I love it. And I made you money, for your grandfather, great man, by the way. I also helped Jou and Honda."

"Th-That's good, thank you. But I have to tell you that Seth doesn't believe I am you. It's getting harder." Yugi said.

"Is that all? All you have to do is show him the emblem; it's in the secret pocked of the cloak. It's the one he gave to me to swear his eternal loyalty to me. I thought I told you about that." Atemu said.

"Alright. Thank you." Yugi asked. "I have to get back, then." Yugi smiled when Atem handed him a pouch of dates. "it's a good thing we both love these."

"Yeah." Yugi smiled and ran back toward the carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**-XVIII-**

Atemu smiled as he walked home with Jou and Honda, "so what did you think about today?"

"That was great, I mean I have never sold this much before in my life." Jou smiled "Now I can get my little sister that toy she has been wanting forever."

"So I guess we can take a break tomorrow?" Honda smiled, "I don't like working everyday. I don't know who does."

"The head of the Guards." Jou teased.

"And Seth…" Atemu muttered.

"Who's Seth?"

"Oh um… he is just someone from the palace. I saw him once and you can just tell he loves to work. So boring. I think we should play a few games tomorrow." Atemu smiled.

"There you go, games, games, games, that's all you care about." Jou teased.

As the three boys laughed and joked their way down the street a shrill cry came from the distance causing them to stop instantly.

**-…-**

"Please stop! I need this to feed my family." An elderly woman begged as a large burly guard held a basket of foods up in the air so she couldn't reach it. "That is my basket of food."

"Heh heh. You seem to have the wrong thoughts, woman, everything in this kingdom is ours. Beat it!" he shoved her causing her to fall to the ground.

"HEY! Give that back to her!" Atemu ordered, "It is not yours."

"And" he yelled before turning toward the voice, "…Oh it's you again, Boy. Why do you insist on causing trouble? You will not get off so easily this time."

Atemu knelt down and helped the woman to her feet and glared up at the guard, "I order you to give that basket back to this woman and apologize to her." He growled.

The guard laughed and walked up to him, "and who are you to make such demands?"

"I am the Prince, and you would do well to do as I say." Atemu fumed as the guard laughed louder. "Am I amusing to you in some Way? Do you think I am kidding?"

"Forgive me "Your Highness"" he mocked, "I did not recognize you without your crown." He picked up a pot and smashed it over Atemu's head and promptly too the bag of food and walked off laughing.

Atemu shook his head and growled. "I have to put an end to them. They will be punished!"

The old woman ran to his side, "oh Young man, are you alright? You shouldn't have done that."

"Yes I should have! Don't you see? It is wrong to be treated that way, it is wrong to let someone treat you that way. Stealing is wrong and he will pay."

"How? No one has noticed us since the Pharaoh has taken ill. Who will save us?"

"I will." Atemu vowed "no matter what it takes, I, Prince Atemu, will save you all." he reached into his bag and pulled out the millennium puzzle and put it around his neck. "As you can see I am the Prince."

The old woman gasped and lowered her head in a bow. Atemu smiled as people suddenly crowded around him. "I will put an end to your unhappiness." he smiled and pulled a pouch of money from his bag. "Take this coin to the palace and they will give each of you a basket full of food." In turn he handed each person a coin.

Jou and Honda watched from the alley in disbelief. No wonder Yugi was acting so strangely. He was the prince. Jou's face suddenly faded as he realized the things he said to the prince about his father. Honda looked at him for a second and nodded. "Look man, if he was going to get mad about what you said he would have earlier so relax."

Unbeknownst to them a guard smirked in the darkness, this was the perfect opportunity, he slunk away and toward the palace.

**-XIX-**

Yugi smiled softly and looked at the emblem, the symbol of Seth's loyalty. The young boy decided that showing Seth the proof would make Seth break that code of loyalty. So he would live with Seth and his doubts. Looking out at the sky, Yugi began to think of his own loyalties, he abandoned his old life, his friends and his grandfather.

"Young "Prince"." Seth spoke softly as he walked into his room, "Your father would like to see you."

"Father?" Yugi froze; he didn't know he would have to meet the Pharaoh. He felt the color drain from his face as he thought of the consequences of pretending to be Atemu. Still, he stood up and followed Seth toward the Pharaoh's room.

Yugi took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors, behind which, the Pharaoh was comfortably sitting up in bed. His eyes were soft and dull, his hair in disarray, his color pail and yet his manner held the power of the gods. Yugi walked closer.

"Hey, my son." the Pharaoh whispered, "come closer." Yugi nodded and stood up to the edge of the bed. "From the day you were born I knew you were destined for greatness and I tried my best to prepare you for that life. The time has come for you to become king. I hope that you will rule with honor and pride, and never forget who is important. I know you will protect the people of the world better than I can."

Yugi bit his lip to keep his tears down; he was not meant to hear this. "F-father… I"

"Promise me, my son, that you will rule with your heart. All the power you will ever need lays there."

"I Promise." Yugi vowed and winced when he felt a hand grasp his.

"I-I love you son." the Pharaoh whispered with his last breath, leaving Yugi to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**-XX-**

Yugi wiped his eyes as he looked on at the Pharaoh. Perhaps this had gone far enough. Yugi needed to find the prince and tell him about his father's passing. Yugi slowly stood up and walked out of the pharaoh's cold, quiet chambers and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Good afternoon, little Prince," the guard smirked, "Our master would like a word with you. And you will come quietly I am sure."

"W-what is going on?"

"Just be quiet." The guard growled and led Yugi along long stretches of halls, through parts of the palace he didn't think anyone knew about. He was lead down several dusty steps and he coughed as the dust swirled up into the air and into his lungs. He could smell the oil of the lamps fade as he was led into darkness. After what seemed like an endless journey through a maze he finally saw the light of torches at the end.

As his eyes adjusted he took the time to look for any sign of danger. He could see none but the presence was all around. Something dark and Yugi really wished he wasn't there at the moment.

"Master Akunadin, I brought you the boy." The guard bowed lightly. The old man turned around and smiled at Yugi, his golden eye glittering in the soft glow of the torchlight. Yugi flinched a bit, this man looked as if he had gotten lost in the desert and had decided not to take a bath when he returned.

"Well our little fake prince. Now that the Pharaoh is gone you will be crowned and you will do exactly as we say." Akunadin smirked "for your grandfather's sake I hope you do."

"Grandfather?! Where is he!?" Yugi panicked.

"He is safe and sound, don't you worry."

"I want to see him."

"I am afraid you will have to wait on that. Tonight you must prepare for the festivities of your corrination and of our new world order."

"What order?"

"Simple. I make demands and you pathetic people comply with them." Akunadin smiled darkly.

"People won't listen to you."

"That is correct. That is why I need you. I will rule through you." He laughed. "Therein lays the genius of my plan."

**-XXI-**

Atemu stepped out of Jou's house and looked toward the palace; all the torches were slowly fading out. That could only mean something terrible had happened. "Hey, boy, what is going on?"

"Sorry sir but the pharaoh had passed on to the next life." The boy said and ran off to spread the word.

Atemu stared on in complete disbelief, he knew his father would have to leave but somewhere deep down he liked to think he would always be there for him. "Father." Atemu solemnly looked down at the ground.

"Yugi the soup is ready." Jou said as he peeped his head out the door at him.

"I can't believe this has happened so soon." Atemu sighed.

"What?"

"My father, the Pharaoh is gone." Atemu confessed.

"I am sorry… wow you really are the prince of Egypt."

"No, I am the Pharaoh." Atemu corrected. Jou nodded and slowly fell to his knees and bowed. Atemu smiled a bit and placed his hands on his shoulders, "you don't have to bow to me my friend. But we do have to get back to the palace; the time for play is over."

At that instant the door burst open, "Got that right!" laughed a skinny guard with dark skin and an even darker attitude. "But don't worry you will have plenty of time to play in the dungeon," at that four more guards walked in with swords and pointed them at Jou and Atemu. The two backed up into each other and growled.

"I demand that you stop this at once!" Atemu ordered with a deep booming voice.

"Ha, you are just an imposter; the real Pharaoh's son would never be seen in some rat hole, such as this." A guard laughed and thrust his sword at Atemu forcing him back into place.

"You two! Tie them up!" the first guard ordered as he pointed to two others. "Now we have them and there is no one to stop Master Akunadin from succeeding."

Meanwhile, outside Honda had just finished covering over the water jugs so they would be safe when he heard the commotion at the front of the house. He snuck up slowly and peered around the corner and held his breath as he watched the four guards drag Jou and Atemu off._ 'I have to do something about this.'_ He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**­Star: Hey all, Just wanna take the time to thank you all for the reviews, I think this story is coming out rather well. Hmmm I think there are about two more chapters left. Also I want to ask if you would visit my website please. I finally figured it out. And now, www dot freewebs dot com /egyptian underscore star/) :/ . and now… the story.**

**-XXII-**

Upon reaching the palace the guards dressed Atemu and Jou in dusty old clothes and smuggled them into the palace. They dragged them down into the depths of the prison, where the most vile and horrid men went to die. Men had been forgotten and left there for years, never to see the light of day or feel the warmth of the sun.

"You Will regret this!" Atemu vowed as his puzzle was removed and he was shoved into the dark abyss and stumbled a bit but regained his composure; Jou on the other hand, fell into the moist sandy ground.

"I highly doubt that, Your Highness. Besides you should be more worried about what will happen to you once the young one is crowned Pharaoh. After all, there are one too many, don't you think." He laughed as he slammed the cell door shut.

"Pharaoh" came a soft voice causing both boys to look into the darkness.

"Isis? Why are you here?" Atemu asked

"I know everything; they took my necklace and tossed me in here so that I wouldn't tell anyone what was to come. Forgive me for not seeing this earlier. The moment I knew about Yugi I should have told someone… I just didn't want to sentence him to death."

"No Isis, you did the right thing. All of this was my fault. My people have been suffering and though it was under my father's ruling… I should have realized what the guards were doing." Atemu admitted. "What I fine start."

"Okay, stop that!" Jou jumped "Yugi needs us now… Egypt needs us. So we need to get out of here and stop them."

"And just how do you suppose we do that!?" Atemu snarled in frustration. "This is just going to get worse… DAMMIT! Father, why did you leave me?" The room fell quiet as his voice rang down the hall and faded into forever.

"My king, please. This is a test, you must pass it."

"The gods are testing me? What a horrible way to prove myself. But if that is what is required then I will do what I must." Atemu walked over to the bars and looked out at two guards. "Hey, as your Pharaoh I demand that you let us out!"

"That's not going to work no matter how many times you yell. So shut up and wait. It wont be long now." A guard yawned. Suddenly the sound of someone coming toward them filled the air. "See the executioner is here. Ready to strike the moment the pauper is crowned."

The executioner smirked in the darkness as he held up a shiny ax and let it shine in the torchlight for effect. The executioner moved to stand between the guards and in an instant he turned the ax to the side and hits the guards over their heads with one swing. They fell with a thud followed by the loud clank of the ax as it too hit the ground.

The prisoners watched in awe, who was that? Their answer came as the executioner pulled his hood back. "Honda!" Jou and Atemu said in unison.

"Hey guys." He smiled brightly and dug for the key. "I'll have you out in a sec."

**-XXIII-**

The crowd all watched on and cheered for their soon-to-be, new pharaoh. Music played and harem girls danced and as the festivities drew on no one suspected that behind the velvet curtain at the far end of the room a sinister plot was about to unfold.

Yugi stood shyly and fidgeted in the royal clothes that were given to him and looked at the curtain before him. "We are almost ready to start." Mahado smiled, "I cannot believe that you will finally become Pharaoh."

"Y-Yeah, neither." Yugi stuttered.

"Oh Prince I am so happy for you and I know you will be a great Pharaoh." Mana added. "Well Mahado and I have to get up to the front. See you there." She smiled and dragged Mahado with her as she bounded through the curtain and toward the thrown where Seto was waiting with Shimon.

"Alright. Get going." The burly guard said and pushed him a bit forward and walked alongside him as they headed toward the throne.

With each step Yugi grew more nervous, he had hoped that Atemu would have been back by the time he heard the news of his father, and by now everyone knew. Yugi started to walk slowly in hopes that Atemu just needed a few minutes and that me would make a grand entrance and fix everything. Nothing happened. Yugi finally reached the throne and stood for a moment.

"Be seated, please." Shimon said happily.

"Oh I couldn't, I insist that you sit down." Yugi smiled "age before beauty."

"That's nice but I am not meant to sit there, go on." Shimon pushed him a bit.

"I really don't think-"

"SIT DOWN." Seto ordered from the side causing Yugi to jump and fall back into the seat.


	10. Chapter 10

**-XXIII-**

Atemu and Jou gripped at the bars of the cell as they watched Honda pull up a ring of twenty keys. "Do you know which one it is?" Jou whimpered.

"Of course I do. It's this one." He held up a random key and smiled as he stuck it in the keyhole and gave it a small twist… then another… and in the other direction… "I was just testing you. It's this one." Honda said

"Alright that's enough! Hurry up, man!" Jou shouted about ten keys in. "Yugi is in trouble." Just then the sound of footsteps could be heard. "Oh great, now there are more guards coming."

"No, they are here." Atemu pointed toward then end of the hall at ten guards with swords and spears. "Atemu reached out and took the ring of keys from Honda and shoved the last key into the hold and pushed the door open.

"Nice work, man." Jou smiled "any bright ideas?"

"Yes, Run!" Honda said and ran through the halls with the Atemu and Jou. The guards were right behind them and closing in fast. Atemu glanced down at the ground and smirked before coming to a halt and turning around. "What are you doing?"

Atemu said nothing and looked at the guards as they stopped too, wondering why he had stopped. "Don't you know you are about to die, boy?" a guard spoke.

"I don't think so." He smirked and stepped to the side on a cobblestone with a picture of the millennium eye in the center. Atemu smiled when the floor beneath them split open causing the guards to fall into a deep hole of purple smoke and disappear into nothingness.

Jou and Honda blinked, "what was that?"

"Just a little trap set here incase prisoners tried to escape." Atemu smirked. "Let's go. Yugi is waiting."

**-XXIV-**

Yugi looked around as Solomon went on with his speech, where was the prince? Why hadn't he shown up yet? It was almost too late. Yugi blinked when Seth nudged him. Solomon was standing above him with the crown in his hands and slowly lowered it toward his head, "…and so it is with great honor and privilege that a crown you…"

Yugi wiggled and ducked under the crown and slipped away, "Stop!" the crowned gasped and looked on at Yugi in fear. "Since I am the prince, you all have to obey me. So listen to what I tell you. Akunadin is a traitor! He is trying to take over!"

Akunadin smirked, "of course he would say that! That boy is really an imposter!" suddenly guards swarmed Yugi with swords pointed at him.

"But I am not!" Atemu's strong voice rang out through the room. Akunadin looked up to see Atemu standing on the shoulder of a statue of Horus. Atemu slid down the arm and off into the air where he landed on the red carpet before Yugi. "I am the real prince." Yugi smiled and jumped for joy.

Seth watched them and shook his head, "I knew it all along."

"I knew you would come. I just knew you would." Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Y-Your highness, I can explain."

"Very well, explain." He glared and watched as Akunadin took a bow. "Well!?"

"Well, it is quiet the story." He smirked as he drew a short dagger from his shoe. Yugi winced when he saw the gleam of the silver edge. "Allow me to cut to the heart of the matter." He said as he flung the dagger toward him. Yugi jumped from his seat and shoved Atemu out of the way letting the dagger dig into his chest with such force that it was completely sheathed inside him.

"YUGI!" the boy's screamed and lunged to catch him before he fell back. "Yugi." Jou looked down into Yugi's eyes, "you are so stupid."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but blood dripped down the corners of his mouth and Jou held up a hand to keep him quiet. "Don't talk, little buddy."

Atemu looked at Yugi in horror and felt a pain deep down in his gut; he didn't even feel this bad when his father had passed. No time to be sad, Atemu turned his gaze toward Akunadin. "You will pay for that."

"Leave him to me!" Seth said.

"NO! I will handle this." Atemu walked toward him and glared. "Let's play a game."

"Your highness, this is hardly the time…"

"Don't, Seth, he knows what he's doing." Isis said softly.

"A game?" Akunadin smirked as he stood tall before Atemu.

"That's right, and the winner shall become the Pharaoh."


	11. Chapter 11

**-XXV-**

"How could I refuse and offer like that?" Akunadin smiled sure he would be the victor in this game of the Prince's. "Name the game prince."

"It's a game very close to all of our hearts, I am sure you have heard of it, Senet!" Atemu smirked, how he enjoyed a game of Senet.

"Senet? Interesting." He smirked "you have a deal, leaving it up to fate will cost you, and you will lose."

"I won't." Atemu smiled, "I have faith"

"Faith? You foolish boy, there is no room for faith in this world. Enough talk, let us play." Akunadin made his way to a table in the middle of the throne room and sat across from Atemu, the Senet board between them. "I will be cones." Atemu smiled as he placed his five cones on every other square on the top row, Akunadin followed up by placing his spools in the same manner.

"Go first "your Highness"." He smirked.

The game drew on for hours until finally there were only two pieces on the board, one of each. "This game is rather droll don't you agree?" Akunadin yawned. "What say we make this a little more interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"The shadows make everything much more exciting."

"Only because you are fighting for your life."

"My sentiments exactly. So what do you say?"

"Fine." Atemu folded his arms in front of his chest in an impatient manner as a soft violet smoke coated the room and swirled around them leaving a purple dome of shadow around them, cutting them off completely from the world outside.

"I see nothing different here."

"Oh things are quiet different." Akunadin snapped his fingers and the purple smoke drifted closer, Atemu shook his head as the purple smoke engulfed him. He coughed in an attempt to breath, his throat was on fire and his head was pounding like the hammers of a war drum. "Wh-what's going on?" he felt the ground solidify beneath him and the smoke slowly dissipated.

**-XXVI-**

Atemu's eyes slowly focused and he found that he was in a new world; the sky was still violet and held dark blue clouds. He noticed trees, the likes of which he had never seen before. The story tellers that traveled from Europe had told many stories of places like this. He glanced down and noticed a path made of white and black squares, like the Senet board. "I see. Life-size. I have to get to the end before he does." Atemu sighed and began his journey. Off in the distance his ears picked up the sound of a fight and he followed it only to find Jou and Honda.

"Jou, Honda!" Atemu called to them and they paused, "what are you two doing?"

"Prince, Well the purple smoke escaped and suddenly we were here, then I saw this golden stick." Jou held it up.

"I found it! It's mine!" Honda grabbed for it and Atemu strode over to them and took the stick from Jou's hand. "Don't you recognize this?"

"No."

"It is a stick from the Senet board, it tells you how many spaces you can go, and there are four of these. I must have to find them in order to get to the end." Atemu mused to himself.

"So we are inside the Senet game?"

"I think it's something like that. Come on we don't have time for this." Atemu suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. "Where is Yugi?"

"That's right; when we landed here a huge crane grabbed him up and carried him away. That way!" Jou pointed down the path toward the horizon.

"Come on, we have to find him." Atemu held the stick close and walked down the path.

"What's going to happen to Yugi when this is all over?" Jou wondered.

"I don't know, he impersonated the Prince." Honda sighed, "And everyone knows. It can't be good. Well maybe if the prince weren't so selfish this would have never happened." Honda covered his mouth when Atemu looked back at them.

"You are… right." Atemu admitted, "Yugi is hurt because of me. Well if someone must be beheaded I will take his place."

"No, I am sorry for what Honda said; we both knew that Yugi always wanted to see that life, I am sure he would have traded anyway. Look we need to hurry before old ugly face beats us to the end of the game. I wonder where he is and why he didn't start at the same point you did."

"We haven't lost so long as the game is here, let's just get to the house of happiness and then see." Honda said, "I wonder how this version of the game is played."

"It doesn't matter, I have always been good at games and I will find the end and win. For the sake of the world and Yugi."

"So confident that you can win future Pharaoh?" the boys turned around to find the source of the voice. "Down here!" called the voice again drawing their attention to a black cat with a tuff of white fur on his forehead in the shape of an Ankh. "I see that you have found one of the sticks. You must find the other three to get into the house of happiness."

"And you know where the other three are?"

"I do." He smiled.

"Well where are they?!" Jou cried

"Follow me." The cat smiled


	12. Chapter 12

**-XXVII-**

"I can show you where they are but gathering the sticks won't be an easy task. The people of this land have a way of keeping things to themselves." the cat spoke in a cool voice.

"What a game this is shaping up to be." Honda whimpered, "I just want everything to be good again."

"Well if that's what you want then we must work together to get out of this world." Atemu said. "Alright, cat, can you tell us where our opponent is?"

"My name is Xavier, and your opponent is waiting for you at the end." He smirked. "And so I tell you now, that you must use the knowledge and wisdom you gain on this journey to figure out what is really important to you, what would really make you happy." He purred and came to a stop before Atemu could divulge more information out of him. "And your first task." He nodded toward a waterfall. "The House, of Water"

"I understand, on the Senet game board. There are five special squares." Atemu mused, "Different houses."

"That is correct, future Pharaoh, The house of Water, The house of Rebirth, The house of three truths, the house of Re-atonem, and last, the House of Happiness." Xavier smiled. "Still, you will find that this game is still completely different from what you are used to. Each house holds a special test."

"And the House of Water? What can I expect to find there?" Atemu looked toward the falls

"I told you I would show you the way, the rest is up to you." He mewed and slowly dissipated. "And remember, find your true happiness."

"Wait!" Atemu called but it was too late. "Well lets get going." He took a breath and proudly made his way toward the pool of water beneath the falls.

"Any idea how we get in?" Jou said as he looked down at the crystal clear pool of water.

"Well I am sure that the door must be behind the falls, in the cave." Honda pointed to the dark shadow of an entrance in the fall.

"That's right. Let's go." Atemu said as he pulled off his shirt and dived in followed by the other two. Atemu came back up on the other side and waited for Jou and Honda to show. The roar of the water echoed through the cave sounding all the more like liquid thunder. Finally Honda and Jou popped up and panted harshly. Atemu sighed and pulled himself out of the water and onto the ledge of the cave. "Try not to touch or do anything without my say so," with that the three boys walked through the dark damp corridors of the inner cave. A cool drizzle of water tricked over Atemu's sandals and his toes curled at the chilling feeling between them. The sound of their feet sloshing through the water and pebbles was the only thing that could be heard.

After about a mile of walking the boys came upon a huge wooden door with ancient words, indecisive to either of them, etched into it. They gave off an aqua hew of light which only brightened as Atemu ran his fingers over them. "What does this mean?"

"Don't look at me, I have never seen that language before, Shouldn't you know?" Jou put all of his weight on is left foot and crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his right foot.

"Well I have never seen it either." Atemu growled and places both hands on the body of the door and gave a sharp push and the tip of the puzzle chimed against the soft wood and the words suddenly became clear to him. "This is odd, I can read this now. It says _beyond this door, wait four doors more, three of the doors hold false inscriptions, only one is the Door of which you seek._" Atemu nodded and smiled as the door slid open.

"Something tells me that this won't be easy." sighing, Jou walked through the door with the others and felt his heart stop at the sight of four doors in a line before them. "What is this? Which door should we take?"

Atemu walked up to the first door carefully and looked up. "There are numbers at the top of each door. One, Two, Three, Four." Atemu looked down the line at each door and back at the first. In the center of the door were more ancient letters. He held up the puzzled and began to read. _What you seek is behind 2 or 3._ Atemu moved on to the second door and read: _What you seek is behind 1 or 4 _"So far we have what we started with." He moved on. _What you seek is in here_

"That settles it." Jou smiled and grabbed the handle of the third door. "Let's go."

"Wait, Jou. Don't you remember? Three of these doors are not true." Atemu stopped him. "I told you not to do anything with out my say so." Atemu read the last door, _what you seek is not in here._

"Lets just think about this a moment. If the door we are looking for is the first door then both the second and third doors are true. That can't be it because then three doors would be true, and the same goes for Door number two. Then door three, it can't be that one because then doors one three and four are all true. That leaves door number four. It has to be that one because then all the statements are false except for the one on the second door. One is true and the others are false." Atemu smiled.

"Okay, good thinking. So… you open the door." Jou pushed Honda toward the door.

"So you don't trust me?" Atemu's eyebrow rose and fell again as he sighed and pulled open the door and entered the dark cavern. "Come on." he called back at them.

"I trusted him I just wanted to give you the honor of opening the door."

"Yeah right."

"I just want to get this over with and find Yugi. He's still hurt."

"Yeah." Honda looked down. We'll find him. But not if we stand around here. Lets go." Honda ran through the door with Jou and off into the cavern after their future king.


	13. Chapter 13

**-XXVIII-**

Both boys came to a sudden halt as they found themselves crashing into Atemu causing them to fall back. "What gives?" Jou looked up from the ground.

"It seems we have another trial." Atemu turned back to them, unfazed by the crash, and held up a key ring with four different colored keys and six tags dangling from it. Then nodded toward the inside of the room where four chests sat lined up in a row.

"Aww!" Jou whimpered and picked up on of the tags, "okay weird language again." Jou hanged it over to Atemu and smiled dumbly.

"It says the green key goes to the third or fourth box." Atemu Held up the green key and pulled it off of the ring. "Hold this." he ordered and handed the green key to Jou. "This one says the golden stick is to the left of the fourth box." Atemu smiled a bit, "so it isn't the fourth box" Atemu picked up the next tag, "The golden stick is to the right of the first box … That leaves the second and third box."

"Couldn't we just try each key in each box?" Honda interrupted

"We don't have time for that." Atemu pulled up another tag and read: "The Yellow Key is to the left of the golden stick." Atemu mused a bit and read the next clue, "The blue key is to the right of the yellow key and the left of the green key. And this last one says that the red key goes to the second box."

"So um which key goes to which box?" Jou wondered.

"Okay, we already know that the red key is the first box. And we know that the green key is either the fourth or the third box. And that the blue key is between the yellow and green, now if the blue key is to the left of the green key and the right of the yellow key then the blue key is the third box. So the order is Red, Yellow, Blue and green."

"Great, now which box is the one we are looking for?" Jou whimpered once more and watched as Atemu walked up to the third box and knelt down.

"Okay, the Stick is not in the first or forth box, that leaves the second and third, then the clue said that the box with the yellow key was to the left of the Stick, that tells us that the Stick is in the third box, opened with the blue Key!" Atemu smiled and turned the blue key, unlocking the chest. He pulled out the golden stick and smiled anew.

"Great job, man." Honda jumped with joy "you are so good at that?"

"It's just simple logic, a waste of time, really." he sighed and handed the stick to Jou. "Add it to the other one and let's get out of here."

"Um, one problem with that." Jou pointed behind him at the sealed door. "I think we are trapped in here."

"What gave you that idea, the fact that there are no other exits?" Honda growled and stiffened at the sound of a click followed by the sound of rushing water. "This can't be good."

Suddenly water poured into the room from thousands of tiny holes in the ceiling filling the room quickly. Jou and Honda held onto each other in fear as Atemu studied the ceiling. He took note of a rather loose looking rock in the semi-center of the room; it was the only thing connecting the roof to a support beam beneath it.

"Jou, Honda! Stand next to the third chest and don't move when the water gets high enough it should push you through the hole." Atemu drew his sword and began to climb the pillar.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it. Just do as I say!" he ordered and waited for them to get into position before swinging his sword at the loose rock effectively dislodging. The roof crumbled quickly under the weight of the water and the water rushed into the room filling it in mere seconds. Jou and Honda drifted upwards and through the hole to safety leaving Atemu in the room. He held his breath as the water swirled around him. Rocks and stone rained down into the water, flying hard around him like pebbles from a sling.

"Atemu!" Jou called down into the water. "Come on man!"

Atemu managed to dodge the big rocks but the tinier ones pelted at him, then the pillar came crashing into the water, the wave force of it sent Atemu into the far wall with just force it knocked the breath from his lungs. Bubbled flew from his open mouth at the pain and a light sheen of pink pooled around him. It took time for him to register that the pink haze around him was made by his blood mixing with the clear water. He looked to his side see his sword wedged between his right shoulder blades. He through his head back and closed his eyes. His lungs were becoming tight and he slowly passed out.

The ground beneath Jou and Honda shook as the water came higher still pushing against the sandstone walls. The temple of water shifted and detached from the land and sent it rolling down the river, crumbling as it did so. Everything went black them…

**-XXIX-**

The sound of spring birds filled the air and soft blades of grass brushed against Jou's nose and he opened his honey eyes and sat up in a rush. "Atemu?" he looked to his left and smiled to see that Honda was breathing in and out softly next to him. "Wake up!" Jou shook him roughly.

"Huh?" Honda's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Five more minutes mom, I swear…"

"Honda! Atemu is missing!"

"What?" Honda jumped up. "Do you think he made it?"

"I-I don't know. I don't remember seeing him after the flood."

"What do we do now?"

"Look for him." Jou sighed. "And to think this all started because neither of them were happy where they were."

"Let's just go. Atemu could need our help."

**-XXX-**

"Open your eyes." a cool powerful voice drifted lightly down into Atemu's ears. "Come on I know you are not this weak. Get up."

Atemu groaned as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up falling back down as his left arm gave out and he splashed into a cool pool of crystal clear water. "Who are you?" Atmeu muttered as he used his right arm to push himself up. Shrouded in light and hazy, Atemu had a hard time making this figure out. His vision began to focus and his eyes watered.

"Do not cry, my son."


	14. Chapter 14

"Father." Atemu slowly stood up his left arm hung limply at his side; a light sheet of blood coated it and dripped from his fingers into the pool below.

"Oh my son, what have you done?"

"What do you mean, father? I am trying to set things straight."

"You put an innocent boy in danger all for the sake of your selfish needs."

"You dare talk to me about selfishness? How could you leave me alone in this world?"

"You were ready." His father sunk down into the pool of clear water before his son and reached out his arms. "I do wish I got the chance to say good-bye to you. I love you with all my heart."

"Father." Atemu's eyes watered once more as he was drawn into the warm light his father was giving off. "I am trying to save Egypt but I don't think that I can. If I make it to the end of this game, who is to say I will be as great a ruler as you were"

"You will be even greater. You are destined for greatness."

"Everyone's been saying that since I was young. I don't understand."

"My boy, you can spend your life trying to understand what your destiny is or you can use your heart and see it for yourself. My time here is limited so; this is what I have to say to you. Only by admitting what is most important to you will you finally be able to unlock your heart and begin your greatness. Your heart is your greatest weapon and it will guide you to the answer."

"I don't understand this either. Cant things just go back to the way they were?"

"No, my son, Things cannot be as they were, the world must move on and you must also." His father slowly began to vanish, and a golden rain glittered from his figure drenching Atemu in the warmth of the sun.

Atemu began to feel the weight in his dead arm vanish as the cut healed up. His pain was gone and he began to feel energized and ready for anything. His father will live on through his words and through Atemu. "Thank you, father."

"I see you have found the house of rebirth." Xavier smiled at Atemu as he turned back to glance at him. "Three more houses remain. Your friends await you."

"Where are they?"

"You should find them right outside" he purred and sprinted off into the darkness. "Your Enemy is also waiting. Hurry." his voice echoed through the room before dissolving into nothingness.

**-XXXI-**

"Pull yourself together, man." Honda shook Jou roughly. "Just because it seems hopeless, that doesn't mean it is."

"Honda, we are following a trail of blood left by one of our friends and you are telling me that this is not hopeless. He's gone!"

"Or he is alive and suffering, waiting for us to help him." Honda growled and shoved Jou back causing him to stumble and fall back into the water. Jou looked up at him with anger and frustration in his bright honey eyes.

"You are dead!" Jou pushed himself up and sprinted toward his friend.

"I leave you for two hours and you start fighting, I just don't know what I am going to do with you."

Jou and Honda turned instantly and smiled at each other. "Fighting? I love this guy." They said in unison as they hugged.

"Atemu, what happened?" Jou smiled as he could not contain his excitement.

"Fate." He grabbed up Jou's pack and tossed it to him. "We have two more to go. So let's get going."

**-XXXII-**

The three found the checkered path and smiled silently at each other before heading toward the next house. Jou cocked his head to the side as he studied Atemu. He seemed different than before, he walked as if there were hell to pay and at the same time it was as if he was happy.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked without looking at him.

"You seem different."

"Well I am. I have been going about this all wrong. I know exactly what makes me happy." He smiled. "Being Pharaoh and making sure Egypt is safe."

"Really?" Honda interjected

"Of course. That is why I am playing this game, to win my rights to the crown. See this is all about proving myself to my people. It is my happiness."

"Well okay, so all we have to do is find the other sticks and we can get out of here." Jou sighed inwardly and kept following. Suddenly his head shot up and he smiled. "That must be it!" he pointed toward a huge silver temple with three pillars that formed an arrowhead pointing toward the entrance.

"Good work." Atemu put on his smug grin and took proud wide steps toward the temple, as he took his tenth step he was struck by a paw of claws. He let out a manly yelp and looked down at what had caused this pain. "Xavier!" he snarled.

"What? You nearly stepped on my tail." He mewed, "anyway, this is the House of three truths. And as the title suggests, you will have to pass three tests in order to claim you prize." He smiled happily, "remember what your father told you. Choose wisely and follow your heart." He cooed and vanished once more.

Atemu shrugged and headed into the new house. "Nothing will stop me. I will pass each one." He vowed.


	15. Chapter 15

**-XXXIII-**

Atemu stepped into the old temple and wiggled his nose at the smell of old damp stone. His eyes scanned the room for possible traps and beckoned Jou and Honda in when he found none. His heart was calm and his mind clear, this would be a simple task indeed.

"Who comes through my home? Who dares disturb my humble abode?" a voice of booming thunder and grinding gravel drifted through the dark corridors. The ground trembled and dust rained down from the ceiling as the owner of the voice stomped closer.

The three looked toward a huge archway before them, it rose twenty feet into the air and the inky blackness of the hall went as far as the eye could see.

"Answer me!" his voice shook more dust from the ancient walls and suddenly he came to a stop leaving the boys to stare up at him. He stood ten feet tall and was almost as big around. His skin dribbled all around him like wet sand around a shell. His fat cheeks hung down the sides of his face and his hair was long and stringy.

"I-I." Atemu cleared his throat and took a step forward "I am the great and powerful Atemu, Future Pharaoh of Egypt and I demand to know who you are!"

"Atemu, are you sure you should be doing this?" Jou stepped up next to him.

"Answer me now, or I will be forced to-"

"Why do you not run away in fear of me, little man?"

"I do not fear you."

"You have courage, I like that." The giant smiled. "Welcome to the House of Three Truths. I have decided that you are worthy of my trials. But you must do them Alone!"

"That's fine," Atemu smirked. "I can do it on my own." Jou and Honda growled softly inside and backed off.

"Very well." The giant smiled and turned around "Follow me." Atemu followed him through the long dark corridor until he could no longer see. "Stop!" the giant ordered and Atemu stopped suddenly and a bright light filled the room and he found himself standing before three statues: One of the Horus, one of the Isis and the final of Anubis. "I am sure you recognize these gods."

"I do."

"They will be testing your heart and soul for your knowledge of the truth. Only if you answer these questions with truth will you gain the prize you seek. Are you ready?"

"Get on with it." Atemu growled.

"As you wish." the giant snapped his fingers and a ray of sunlight beamed over the statue of Horus bringing it to life.

"I am the mighty god Horus, who has called upon me?"

"I have." Atemu spoke proudly, his fear of the gods shoved down into the depths of his body leaving his toes to curl uncontrollably.

"Ah, Young Prince, I see your destiny has brought you here. Be forewarned that these tests of truth will test your wit. The first question is: my first does innocence express. My second, 'tis part of a dress. United, they a period show. That's free from vices, guilt and woe."

Atemu tapped his forefinger on his lips, "My First does innocence express. Child…. My second… My part of a dress… Hood! The answer great Horus is Childhood." the prince smiled and looked over at the statue.

"The first test you hath past, there are to more." the statue murmured as it hardened once more.

"Young Prince, I am the Beautiful Isis, My question for you is: I am a queen, beautiful and  
Covered with a sweet fragrance, Guarded by five guardsmen, Two of them clean-shaven, Two of them unshaven, and the last one half-shaven. What am I?" her soft voice kissed at his ears bringing them to smile.

"If I hadn't been around the world a few times I would never know what you were talking about. But the Answer, My Beautiful Isis is a rose." he smiled anew.

"And how did you come to such a conclusion?"

"When you look at a rose, the colored petals forming the rose represent the queen. The five green leaf-like flaps below the petals represent the five guardsmen. At closer inspection, you will see these five leaves have very distinct characteristics. Two of them are clean-shaven, meaning smooth edges on both sides. Two of them are unshaven, meaning on both sides of the leaf there are small little tentacles, sometimes very fine, sometimes larger. And the last one is half-shaven, meaning one smooth edge and one 'tentacle' edge."

"Very good. One final test remains." Isis smiled and solidified once more.

"I am the Powerful Anubis, as time passes, it steals something away. Some support it; others want it to return what it had stolen. No one has ever tried arresting it. What is it?"

"Oh powerful Anubis, When day turns to night, it could be said as stealing the day/daylight away. Those who are looking forward to the night will be "supporting" it. Those who are in need of time will not support it, wanting it to "return" daylight. As the word arrest also means 'to stop', no one has tried 'stopping' the night. The answer is Night."

"You have done well my young prince, go forth and rescue Egypt from this storm of evil." Anubis's strong, dark voice echoed through the halls and vanished as he turned to stone.

"As you have past each trial and proved your mind to hold wisdom and your heart to hold power I have the treasure promised to you." the giant reached into his pocked and produced the golden rod. "As you see, you now have three, but your journey has not been complete, there is one more, it won't be a simple task to face the past and pay for a deed done wrong."

Atemu nodded and took the rod from him. "Thank you."

"Head for the next house, up the mountain. And down on the other side you will find the house of Happiness. Good luck, future king." The giant snapped his fingers and Atemu found himself outside with Jou and Honda.

* * *

Riddles and Answers brought to you by Brangle dot com  



	16. Chapter 16

**-XXXIV-**

One more test lay before them; they needed one more golden rod to make it into the house of Happiness. There was only one house before that. The House or Re-atone.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Jou called to him harshly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What was the meaning behind the, you don't need us and you can do this alone, comment?"

"Jou, are you mad? Release me at once!" Atemu's strong voice rumbled through the trees.

"You think you can do this alone? You think you don't need our help!?" Jou growled.

Atemu glared at him, "I not only think so, I know so!" Atemu yelled and faltered back when Jou dropped him.

"Good, then you can do it alone." He said and gave him the pack holding the three rods. "Have fun!" Jou called back to him as he dragged Honda away with him.

"Fine! Leave! You were in my way anyway!" he sighed frustratedly and looked up at the mountain before him and smiled when he caught a glimpse of the house at the top. He could climb a mountain. He slung the pack over his shoulder and hiked toward the mountain.

**-XXXV-**

The boy before him lay still on a golden alter panted with blue and green jems of color. A light sheen of light ribboned over his snow white skin. His lips were only parted by millimeters and his soft eyelashes rested against the top of his cheeks. His body was dressed in a long white robe that pooled down the sides of the altar and his arms were slightly bent as his laced fingers rested on his chest. A splash of red stained at the perfect white. He had stopped bleeding for the time being and his breath was frozen in time.

The dark lord smiled darkly at the boy and ran his dirty fingers over the glass that surrounded the altar. Until this game was over, the boy would be trapped in there. Akunadin looked up at the mountain through the window and smirked, if he knew Atemu at all he knew that he was close to the last house by now and it wouldn't be long before he became Pharaoh.

**-XXXVI- **

Atemu rubbed his bottom as he stood up, thankful no one saw his embarrassing slip. He growled and grabbed at a rock and tugged on it to make sure it would hold and continued his climb. His hands were growing sore and his legs felt like heavy bags of sand but he wouldn't stop. He never backed down from a challenge and he had come too far to let a mere mountain stand in his way.

Hours past and finally Atemu grabbed hold of the ledge of the cliff and pulled himself up. He smiled in victory but his body gave out and he fell forward onto the hard ground before him. He panted softly and brought his arms up slowly and planted his palms in the dirt in an attempt to push himself up.

"Merrrow."

"Oh no." Atemu groaned.

"I am only trying to help you." Xavier smiled. "There is a pool of water right there; all you have to do is walk to get to it."

"Ugh! Can you not see that I cannot be bothered with such trivial things?"

"I see you have things under control. I will take my leave of you now." He vanished.

"Stupid cat! Stupid Jou! Stupid Honda!" he lifted his head and glanced at the pool only a few feet away from him. How could the gods be so cruel? He whimpered a bit and ignored his body's need for rest and pushed himself up and crawled slowly toward the pool and smiled as his fingertips dipped into the crisp water. His strength gave out fully and he fell into the water.

**-XXXVII-**

Atemu's eyes peeled open slowly and he snuggled back into the comfy mat beneath him and took a deep breath and moaned at the familiar scent of spices an herbs. His body shot up with a striking realization. He was in his bed back in the palace. He was home. Was the game only a dream? He got out of his bed and walked over to the balcony and gasped as his eyes scanned his homeland.

"What is going on here?" he growled and ran from his room and toward the throne room. "Akunadin! What are you doing in my chair?!"

"You're chair? I am Pharaoh now, and you are Pharaoh's pet. Be a good boy and fetch me my whipping boy."

"You are not Pharaoh! I AM!" Atemu roared dangerously.

"You lost the game, boy." Akunadin laughed and stood up, "priests show the ex-Prince here, his glorious defeat."

Seven Priests encircled him and held hands and began to chant harmoniously. As Atemu listened to the words his eyes began to close, he reopened them and looked down at his blood stained hands and screamed. "YUGI!"

"Is this what you have chosen? To be king?"

"To be king?" he repeated. Atemu was filled with this sudden urge to strangle something. His body shook with hate and torment.

"A-Atemu." A small voice beneath him caressed his ears, "Y-you will always be a Pharaoh in my eyes…" the boy took short sharp breaths, "trust in your heart." His eyes shut tightly.

"DRAIN THEM ALL! I WANT ALL THE POWER!?" Atemu's voice boomed and suddenly the chanting stopped and Atemu's mind returned to the present.

"So, you see you made the wrong choice and now you must suffer." Akunadin smirked and sat back down.

"This isn't right!" Atemu screamed and grabbed his forehead and groaned in pain.

**-XXXVIII-**

"Easy man." Jou's voice soothed him, "it's okay. Just wake up." He said.

"Is he okay, man?" Honda wondered.

"He'll be fine." He said and smiled when Atemu opened his eyes. "Hey. We have one fight and you decide to take a nap? I am very disappointed in you."

"Jou!" Atemu smiled, so glad that his little experience with Akunadin was only a dream. "What are you doing here?"

"Xsaver told us where you were." Honda said, "He said that you were just a little stressed, I guess we are too, but he told us you needed our help."

"Well that's just not-" he smiled, "Not a lie. I do need you. It seems that I cannot become a pharaoh without people here to back me up."

"Congratulations." The pool began to wave and a watery figure of a hippo appeared before them. "You have Re-atoned yourself. For being able to wake from the dream you are prepared to make up for a mistake you will make. You are finally prepared for your final task." The figure smiled as three birds flew down and dropped the final golden rod in his hands. "Go now. Your destiny waits."


	17. Chapter 17

**-XXXIX-**

Atemu looked over at Jou and Honda. "Ready to win this game?" Jou and Honda smiled and looked at each other. They would kick some butt, someone would pay and Akunadin was just the man to receive that payment.

"Let's go man!" Jou smiled and the group of three ran toward the other end of the mountain and smiled to see a man sitting in a makeshift elevator. "Uh, can we get on the lift?"

"You do know that the house of happiness is down there. I hope that you have your happiness in mind." The man smiled and opened the small wooden door of his lift cart and let them in. "You see, you must know what your true happiness will be. The gods will know if you are lying or are unsure."

"Oh I know what it is." Atemu smiled and looked down at the house as they slowly sank down the side of the mountain. He paused, "why was there not a lift on the other side of the mountain?"

"You have to want this. Climbing up will test your determination."

"I see." Atemu growled, very unhappy that he had to scale the nearly vertical mountain wall.

At the bottom the boys climbed out of the cart and waved at the man before he pulled himself back up the mountain. Atemu took a deep breath and Jou could swear he looked like a god. He stood all, his chest sticking out slightly to show he was unafraid. His eyes held a steady glare as they glittered with an unmistakable fire. His feet were planted on the ground so as to show the world that he would not run. The sun danced over his features as if it had risen just for him.

"Come on." Atemu spoke and walked down the checkered Senet path toward the house of Happiness. Pillars on either side of them held up an invisible wall that made the path all the more intimidating.

Tristan's eyes grew wide at how extraordinary this place was, how it could make him feel empowered and so very small at the same time. He was glad when they reached the end of the path. Before them stood a small block of black marble with four holes in it. Atemu pulled up the bag of rods and stuck each one in a hole.

Two grand doors before the block of marble slid open with ease and a small beam of dark light slid between the crack the door had formed as the two doors peeled apart. The boys shook in anticipation and jumped slightly when the doors stopped with a loud "thudump".

Atemu was the first to enter the House and his eyes caught sight of a huge glass obelisk and in the center was and altar and upon it laid Yugi. He ran up to the obelisk and placed his hands on the smooth glass. "Yugi!"

"he cannot hear you." Akunadin said as he took small strides to stand beside him. Atemu growled and took a step away from him. "You see this hourglass mark carved in the glass?" Atemu looked at it quickly but returned his gaze to Akunadin. "he is frozen in time. There is only one way to save him."

"What's that?"

"Forgo your rights as Pharaoh." He smiled.

"I will not."

"Oh? Well tell me then, what is your true happiness?" Akunadin smiled, "You desire to be Pharaoh? To rule Egypt in the way that your father hath before you? You must want the power. Power to keep your land safe. So you wish to be a powerful Pharaoh?"

"I do." He smiled, Akunadin's words sounded so delicious to his ears. He had to want this. For Egypt.

"Then tell the gods your happiness." He smiled and outstretched his arms as he walked toward a circle of flames in the center of the room. Atemu stood on the other side of the flames and looked down into them. They were as gold as the millennium items.

"Atemu. What is your greatest Happiness?" a booming voice that was neither male nor female poured from the flames.

"I wish to be king! A powerful king." Atemu smirked darkly as he tasted the words on his tongue.

Akunadin smiled as he moved over to the glass obelisk and placed his hands on the hourglass mark and the glass slowly vanished. Yugi woke up with a gasp. The pain was back and his lungs burned with cold fire.

"A-Atemu?" he whispered but Atemu could not hear him.

"Is this what you have chosen? To be king?" the flames asked once more. "or is there something else. Something else your heart desires?"

"yugi…" his heart beat at the sound of the name. "I want…"

Akunadin growled and left the boy at the altar and walked back down to Atemu and held out a dagger. "Kill the boy and your heart will desire to be king. You want to be king."

"Is this what you have chosen? To be king?" the flames spoke softly.

"To be king?" he repeated. Atemu was filled with this sudden urge to strangle something. His body shook with hate and torment. He gripped the dagger tightly in his hand and screamed out. "I want to be king!"

"To be king, and to have the power you seek you must rid yourself of weakness. The keeper of light and the lives of your friends must be drained." The flames said.

"NO! Atemu, it's a trick!" Yugi managed to scream, fueled by adrenaline, Yugi slipped off of the altar and ran toward him. "Place, Pharaoh."

"oh no you don't! I win if he chooses wrong." Akunadin smirked darkly. And grabbed the boy's arm and grabbed another dagger from behind him and stabbed Yugi in his old wound. Yugi screamed in pain as blood drizzled down his mouth from the corners of his lips. Akunadin shoved the boy violently toward Atemu. "Finish the job!"

Atemu caught Yugi with ease and lowered him to the ground and smirked over him. "you will die so that I might be a great king. I shall be remembered for ending your life here and now."

"A-Atemu." A small voice beneath him caressed his ears, "Y-you will always be a Pharaoh in my eyes…" the boy took short sharp breaths, "trust in your heart." His eyes shut tightly.

Atemu stood up slowly and gripped the dagger even tighter, "Hear me Akunadin," Atemu's eyes shut up at him. "You will die and I will make sure you never return!" with that said, Atemu ran toward him grabbed his shoulder and dug the knife into his heart. He shoved Akunadin into the flames.

"What is your true desire? Your true happiness" the flames asked him once more.

"DRAIN THEM ALL! I WANT ALL THE POWER!?" Atemu's voice boomed, "I want it locked away, all the evil power must me drained away from this world!" he yelled "I want the world to be free and happy."

Flames shot out of the well and encircled him for a few moments before returning to the pool. "Your true happiness is seen, your heart's desire is fulfilled. You may return to your home and rule as a great king in a world free of darkness." The voice said and suddenly the flame died away.

"I-I knew you could do it." Yugi coughed and Atemu sank down to his side.

"How can you ever forgive me for asking you to be Pharaoh, for asking you to face my destiny instead of yours?"

"Oh, P-Pharaoh. It was all part of the Des- destiny, you see if we didn't… switch then you would never…. Never had learned that you were destined for greatness." Yugi smiled softly and brought a hand up to his cheek. "I-I"

"Oh Yugi." Atemu smiled at him. "You'll get better."

"I-I know. Do you want to know my Happiness?" Yugi whispered.

"What is it?" Atemu smiled as Yugi's eyes closed slowly.

"My happiness is to be with you. I want to be with you forever. I love you, my king."

"Oh my little light. I want to be with you too. For all eternity." He smiled and scooped Yugi up in his arms and headed back toward Jou and Honda. "Let's go home."

**-XXXL-**

Yugi's soft lavender eyes opened slowly and he took a breath. It felt so good to breath sweet air once more. "Good morning, little one." Atemu smiled and sat next to him.

"Hello Pri- I mean Pharaoh." Yugi smiled and sat up.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Like I was born again."

"you should feel good." Atemu held out a purple pillow and pulled a cover from over the object resting on the pillow. "I want you to rule by my side."

"A-Atemu?" Yugi slowly ran his fingers over the crown on the pillow. "What are you saying?"

"I love you. My life and my kingdom would not be complete without you. Sit at my side during the day and lay beneath me during the night. Be mine. But!" he held up a finger in warning. "Not because I want you to. Because you want to."

"Oh, Atemu. I will. I will rule by your side. I love you as well."

"And your grandfather can life in the palace too. Your life has changed. Egypt has changed for we have a new light shining down on us. Your light." Atemu smiled and pushed his lips to Yugi's forcefully. Yugi's heart melted as the kiss turned from heated lust to passionate love. And from then on Yugi knew that he and his Pharaoh would live happily together in a land they loved. He knew they would be together forever.

End


End file.
